Its nothing to worry about
by Deranged speedster
Summary: Wally West isn't the average teenager, everyone knows this. But they don't know what's going on behind closed doors and that oh-so-happy smile... 'Dark!fic, abuse and dark themes.' (A/N- STORY UPDATED! Decided to continue this story...)
1. Chapter 1

**It's nothing to worry about.**

Arguments are definitely not an out of the ordinary thing to hear in suburban households. It's normal for parents to scream at each other late at night with their kids tucked up and asleep in bed so they didn't have to witness. It's a stress reliever for them if anything. But when you hear the yelling accompanied by a scream of pain, you know it's definitely not good. I make my way down the stairs, protecting my stuffed bear—Sally is what I call her—under my arm as I descend. I keep both hands firmly placed on the railings by my sides. About half way I stop, crouching down and grabbing onto the thin pillars to look into the kitchen. I can see my father, standing in front of my mother who is a cowering mess on the floor. I gulp, pushing myself back and leaning against the wall, hugging Sally close to my chest. He's drunk again. Please say he hasn't seen me, please say he hasn't see—"Wallace! Where are yo-" I feel my heart clench in my chest as he turns in his spot, immediately noticing me shrinking on the stairs. He grins.

Oh god no, please. Not this again….I drop Sally and I press my palms against the wall, pleading for him to stay away. He starts walking toward me at an unbearably slow pace, his heavy shoes thudding on the laminate floor. He's giving me time to run. An advantage that my mother didn't have. I scramble up the stairs, heading for my room. I can hear him pounding up the steps, right behind me. I want to get to my closet, willing for it to be open for me so I can hide like the coward I am. But I never reach my room.

He fiercely grips my hair in his hand, yanking me backwards. I yelp and try to pry free from his grasp; tears streaming down my face. But he tugs me off my feet. I bite my lip so hard; I can taste the metallic tinge. I can't scream out for help, cry for someone to save me. It will just make him pull harder. He doesn't like it when we're loud, he doesn't want the neighbours to know. He drops me to the ground; I try to curl in on myself, only to have my side bashed in by a well-aimed kick. I wrap my arms around my head, in a failed attempt for protection. Why is he doing this?! What did I do to deserve this?! He keeps going, and going, and going; I eventually let out a scream of pain as a sickening crack resounds throughout the hallway. The pain in my side is unbearable; I can't take much more of this. He bends down again and picks me up, slamming me against the wall.

All I can see is his looming shadow leaning over me, "It's all your fault!" "What's my f-" He roughly brings his fist to my stomach, and I recoil in pain. All intentions of trying to reason with him gone, "Everything! Everything is your fault! You're a mistake! We didn't want you; we should've just gotten rid of you!" I tilt my head away from him, squeezing my eyes shut. It's not true. They love me; well, my mom loves me. He drags me up the wall, glaring at me with such…. With such hatred, I genuinely feel like crying from the emotional pain. Not the physical.

I try to push his hands off of me, but it's useless. I'm weak, he's strong. He carries me over to the staircase while I dangle loosely in his clutch. Wait, this has happened before... I start thrashing wildly, NO! Not again, "Daddy! Please, don't d-do this!" I whimper, kicking at his legs. All for nothing… He just smirks, and lets me go.

* * *

I stay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, practically panting as black spots appear in my vision. Silent tears roll down my face, I try to blink them away… But I just can't. They're constantly falling, stinging the cuts on my face. Why does it hurt so bad? I hear movement at the top of the steps, followed by an aggravated mutter of a curse. I hold my breath, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out; too scared to move. But to my relief the footsteps don't come toward me again, they thud off to my parents' bedroom and disappear, along with all light that had accompanied them.

I let out a sob when I'm submerged into the darkness, I have to get up. I have to make sure moms okay. What if she's hurt? She needs my help! I let out a quiet grunt, trying to lift my small body off of the cold –now bloody- floor. But I just can't, my head is screaming at me to get back down, and I oblige involuntarily. It's really hard to stay awake, my eyes keeps slipping shut… I let out a breath before finally giving in, letting the silence take me away with it.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes at the sound of yelling, seeing blurry feet pass across my line of sight. Who?.. I blink a few times, trying to get my vision to clear; I feel a soft hand across my cheek, caressing it, along with a beautiful voice… But I don't bask in the gesture for long until I'm swiftly, yet gently scooped up by a pair of strong and protective arms. I can still hear the yelling, but it's so quiet, almost a whisper…

"C'mon kid, let's get you away from here..." Uncle B? Where'd he come from?.. Oh yeah, its moms birthday, isn't it? Of course they were gonna come down… Dad must've forgotten to lock the doors or something... I snuggle a little closer to the body holding me up, knowing that I'd be safe… for now that is.

* * *

_**Update soon, promise! Reviews and follows seriously mean a lot guys, it lets me know how i'm during... Its not like i'll eat you or anything... Unless you're made of cake, then there's no promise's.**_

_**So i plan on continuing this story, but Wally will be much older in the next few chapters, sixteen or so... So yeah, give me the confidence to continue guys! I promise it'll get better... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows guys! Lets me know how i'm doing! :D**

* * *

I yelp slightly as a gunshot goes off, not too far from my position. What the hell?! A stealth mission, what happened to that? A simple mission. Observe; don't let your position be known. But of course someone —Wonder boy— was feeling spontaneous and thought it'd be a great idea to shout abuse at the huge, heavily armed guys with the machine guns. Sure, with all the crap that they're saying who wouldn't want to put them into their place? But come on! Even I held back!

I peek over the crate I'm currently crouching behind, narrowing my eyes as I look further into the warehouse. Supes and i are waiting just outside of it, specifically for this reason. Miss M, Rob and Blondie are inside, they were watching from close distance as Aqualad was watching from afar, keeping an eye on the vans that the guys came here in. I doubt he'll be getting here in time for the action though; I plan on taking these guys out. Fast.

Oh well, guess it's time to get my butt into gear. I step away from the safety of the wood and run straight toward one of the bigger, bulkier guys. I prefer taking these guys out, cause when they fall over… Let's just say they find it a little difficult to get themselves back up…and tripping people is practically my speciality (And of course, who doesn't love it when people fall over?) … not to toot my own horn or anything.

I see some surprise show on the thugs face and grin slightly; they totally weren't expecting any more annoying teens, were they? I dodge the bullets he sends my way and pick up a rope as I pass by a hanger, picking my speed up and wrapping it around the guys chest as I run around him a few times, making sure to send a few well aimed punches to the guys face as I go. I slap my hands together and smirk smugly at him, tying a little bow to hold it all together once I'd finished. "Aww, see? Now you look like a lil' princess." The glare he sends me is hilarious and I can't help but let out a laugh, aww, never before have I found something so intimidating so amusing.

I pick up the guns he'd dropped and disarm them as quickly as possible, letting the metal clang to the ground when I finish. Piece of cake. I swiftly turn back around to see who's next, but gulp when I come face to face with the barrel of a gun… Perfect, just perfect.

I smile sheepishly as the warehouse becomes silent; the only noise is that of the men and the team. And when I say men, I should probably just say man, the rest of the brutes are sprawled across the floor, unconscious. The gun clicks as he cocks it, preparing to fire if I tried anything, and I'm supposing that stands for the team too. "Listen here you annoying, little brats. I'm not going to have some mini justice leaguers mess this up. We came here for the drug, and you're all stupider than I thought if you had the slightest idea that we were leaving without it. Make a move and the ginger kid's brains splat across the floor." I frown slightly, hey! There's more to me than the hair… I can hear muttering around me, along with the voices through the link, but my mind's too focused on getting myself away from the damsel in distress position. I've got a fifty percent chance of getting out of this.

One, I quickly move out've the way and get the gun away from him. Or two, I try to move away from the gun, but the guy has quick reflexes and my head goes flying. Hmm… Decisions, decisions. I know the team can't do anything for me at the moment, so i guess it's all up to me. Okay, one… two… three!

I take a rapid hold of the man's wrist and yank the gun away from my head, hissing in pain when he still pulls the trigger. Ugh… Guess that's more stitches for me. I feel some fresh blood starting to roll from my shoulder but try not to pay mind to it; it can be fixed up later.

The team instantly move into action again as the sound vibrates through the somewhat empty building, taking the thug out in mere seconds. I hear a few muffled comments about my busted shoulder, but brush them off and flash a smile, "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry its nothing that a super sub can't fix." I mutter, waving the subject off and heading back to the ship. I notice Aqualad and raise an eyebrow… Huh, when'd he get down here? Pfft, must've been during the little shoot out.

* * *

After a painful hour with BC, she finally lets me go home with a bandaged up side and blade. 'Bout time, I hate the infirmary… I sigh as I walk up to my house, raising an eyebrow as I notice that the door is unlocked... Huh… thought they'd be asleep by now…

I push the door open and go to flick the light on, but I'm beaten to it. I grunt slightly as the lights blind my vision for a second or two, but my eyes quickly adjust. I immediately notice my father, sitting at the oak dining table with a bottle of scotch by his side. Oh crap… He leans back in the chair and I drop my bag to the ground, kicking it away slightly. I gulp, looking over in his direction as he gestures me over, and I comply, trying to stop myself from gagging at the rancid, alcoholic stench as I sit myself down in the chair across from him. I sit my hands awkwardly in my lap, waiting for him to either say something, or do something. He leans on his elbows and pushes some of the beverage toward me, but I shake my head and refuse. Which makes him pull it back toward himself and for his eyes narrow, "Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
